The Past May Haunt You
by Ersky96
Summary: When Blaine's old friend from Westerville re-appears, is it for better of for worse? Endgame Klaine. Set after The Break Up


**Okay, this story is going to finally be Klaine, but you'll have to put up with my OC Aria before then.**

**I hope you like her and this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in this story, except Aria.**

* * *

Blaine sat staring at the whiteboard, wondering what ridiculous idea Mr Shue would come up with for this week. His vision blurred and he forced himself to focus instead on Brad sitting at the piano.

Blaine had put on a brave face after returning from New York. He insisted he was fine but the break up was really getting to him. He could barely do anything or go anywhere without thinking of Kurt. He had only slept about 2 hours each night since getting back. Lying in his bed, all he could think of was their first time. How shy Kurt had been at first and how vocal he had been later. Last night had been no exception.

Just as Blaine's eyes began to shut, a loud voice filled the choir room.

"This place is disgusting compared to the Warblers Hall"

Blaine's eyes snapped open. A beautiful blonde girl wearing a pair of jeans and a Letterman jacket stood at the door, smiling at him.

Blaine jumped to his feet.

"Aria?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rome."

She laughed, and took a few paces forward so she could hug him.

"Well, I came back and wanted to take one of my oldest friends out for FroYo, but when I arrived at Dalton I was coldly greeted by a smirking meerkat that told me you didn't go there anymore."

Blaine laughed at her insult to Sebastian and cocked his eyebrow, encouraging her to carry on.

"But luckily I found someone to give me a ride over here and here I am!"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned and was greeted with twelve confused faces. Tina gestured to him, urging him to explain.

"Oh, everyone, this is one of my oldest friends Aria. Aria, these are the New Directions, my Glee club."

Aria smiled at the club before turning back to Blaine.

"So I guess you have practice then?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, could I take you out for FroYo after? We need to catch up."

Blaine smiled.

"Definitely. We might be a while though."

She just grinned. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she walked over to the door and stuck her head out.

"You guys can go. B will give me a ride home."

She moved away from the door and Nick, Jeff and Sebastian all walked into view.

"Hey Blaine!" Nick said smiling at the room.

Blaine ran over to hug all of his friends before turning to Aria.

"Ok, I get how you got Nick and Jeff to come with you, but Sebastian? How did you do that?"

She looked over Blaine's head and smirked at Sebastian, who was looking at her like he wanted to slap her.

"Let's just say I know something about Seb that he wants no one to know."

Sebastian sent her a look of pure hatred before turning and walking out the room, Nick and Jeff following after waving to Aria and the New Directions.

Blaine turned to back to the club just as Aria took a seat in the back row. He went to join her and had just sat down when Artie began to speak.

"Look, Aria, you seem nice but you could be a spy. You'll have to leave."

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Look four-eyes, I not a spy. One, my school doesn't even have a Glee club. Two, one of my oldest friends is in your club. And three, the only club I _would_ spy for is the Warblers and to be frank, you guys are better."

Artie looked at her, shell-shocked, before closing his mouth and turning to face the front.

Chatter had just broken out in the group when Mr Shue walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had something to sort out with Miss Pillsbury." He turned to the whiteboard and began writing on it. "So, this week's theme is….DUETS!"

He turned away from the board as all of last year's New Directions groaned.

He looked at them puzzled. "I know we do this every year, but it gives us a good sign to who will be our duet at Sectionals."

"Mr Shue, we've done duets for the past three years, it's getting boring. "Tina said from her seat next to Artie, "And anyway, there are an odd number of us, and you don't want to have to sing with any of us after that incident with Rachel"

Mr Shue opened his mouth to argue but Aria cut across him.

"Well, I could help. I can sing, and I'll give you a fourteenth member"

Mr Shue turned to look at her, a look of pure confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"I'm Aria, "she replied, "One of Blaine's friends from Westerville."

"Well, thanks for the offer but I'm going-"

"She's not a spy, Mr Shue, we checked" Artie said.

Mr Shue looked at Artie, who nodded reassuringly, before turning to Blaine.

"You trust her?"

Blaine nodded, looking slightly confused.

"Good, since she's your partner."

Blaine looked at him, mouth open in shock. He hadn't expected Mr Shue to let Aria sit in the room, let alone sing with him. He twisted his head to look at Aria, who smirked back at him before turning his attention back to Mr Shue.

"Now, on to everyone else's partners!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it means a lot to me. 3**

**If your wondering, Aria looks a little like Ashley Benson, from Pretty Little Liars.**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


End file.
